


morning call

by dolores1910



Category: Chinese idol RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolores1910/pseuds/dolores1910
Summary: 社畜夫夫





	morning call

      吴亦凡和黄子韬从纯情哥哥弟弟变成人见人嫌狗男男也有好长一段时间了。

      他俩刚在一块的时候，基本都带套，偶尔被准许内射吴亦凡都能感动得叫黄子韬哥，射完必须得细细致致地给他做清理，最后两人再干干净净上床睡觉。

      但是时间长了，红玫瑰也变蚊子血，女神睡多了也就那样。

      两人都是社畜，好不容易熬到周末，才有机会淋漓尽致做爱，做完两个人都累得不想动，更别说有人做清理，乱七八糟的沾着各种液体的床他们就这么睡了。

 

      “早啊。”黄子韬醒来的时候看到吴亦凡傻里傻气地半张着嘴睡觉，不由得笑出声来，可是还没保持多久的好心情在他感觉到身上一片粘黏的时候瞬间消失。吴亦凡也许是一个很好的哥哥，但是不是一个很好的爱人。黄子韬嫌弃地撇嘴，光着屁股下了床，随着走动股间依然有粘稠的液体往外冒。

      去你妈的吴亦凡，黄子韬咬牙切齿，只知道做不知道清理，什么鸡巴玩意儿。

      一个人在浴室撅着屁股塌着腰把手指伸进去做清理，觉得自己就像个被渣男玩完拔屌无情的骚货，黄子韬的不爽达到巅峰，走出浴室看到张着腿把薄被顶起帐篷的男人决定也不能让渣男好过。他一个练武长大的，不留力地一巴掌拍在吴亦凡肩膀上，生生把帐篷都给吓小一半，吴亦凡浓眉皱起来，本来是有点凶的样子，可是开口讲话都讲不明白，一句黄子韬你欠操都说得只有撒娇的意思。

      男神还是帅的，黄子韬被略带起床气的哥哥迷得七荤八素，深刻检讨了自己把哥哥晨勃吓萎的错误举动，为了补偿他觉得可以来次blow job。

      他手往下伸隔着布料揉了揉那块凸起，吴亦凡吓得半坐起来，以为这位霹雳娇娃废了肩膀还不过瘾还打算让他太监。黄子韬一双漂亮的眼睛带着嘲讽扫过他，咧着嘴笑开了，“你舍得我还不舍得，我上哪找尺寸这么适合的恒温自动按摩棒。”

      边说着退了几步俯下身子，亲了亲帐篷顶部粗糙的布料，戏谑地张开嘴作势要咬，临了又收了牙齿轻轻含住。唾液很快把薄被濡湿，口腔的温度也透过布料传过来。而温柔折磨着他的人，刚刚随手套了一件他的白背心，尺码过大而导致俯下身的时候，被冷空气刺激得立起来的乳头清晰可见。

      ……再淡定下去，吴亦凡觉得自己不是个男人，

      他不耐烦地掐着黄子韬下巴抬起来，然后掀开薄被，扣住他的后脑勺就要往下摁，一套动作行云流水。黄子韬倒是不乐意了，嘴唇紧抿头偏向一边，肉棒上的小孔直直戳在他刚刚刮过胡子的嘴角。

      黄子韬掰开吴亦凡的手，抹了抹嘴，无所谓似的说他反悔了，他刷过牙的嘴不能用来装精液。

      行吧。

      吴亦凡随手抓住他的大裤衩子，把他拉回自己怀里，一只手从腰窝往下走，直接探进股缝；另一只手从人鱼线往上走，指尖熟悉地捻住他的乳头。

      黄子韬表示自己真的想走，但是渣男太熟悉骚货的敏感点，要怪就怪他自己一到敏感点就叫得比gv男优还卖力，他现在全身都是软的，想跑跑不掉。吴亦凡倒是觉出怀里的人还在走神，不爽地直接把中指探进穴口。里边的东西刚刚才被清理掉，湿软的软肉缠着他的手指贪恋地往里吸。

      那句话怎么说来着，哦，兄弟，就是干。

      吴亦凡谨遵女神金句，把裤衩往下一扯，就扶着自己的肉棒操进去，背后的姿势虽然看着足够亲密，但是实在不适合做爱，他的东西至少一半露在外面，吴亦凡寻思着这不行，做人得有效率，掐着黄子韬的腰就着这个姿势生生地让他转了个身，肉棒顶端狠狠地磨着内壁，黄子韬受不了地要站起来，可是脚一软直接坐到吴亦凡胯上，没进去的那半根就顺势捅了进去，一下子逼出黄子韬的呜咽来。

      吴亦凡做爱的时候才是他原本有的样子，脸上没什么笑的表情，带点儿狠劲，用力掰开黄子韬的臀肉往上顶，饱满的阴囊一下一下拍打在饱满的臀肉上。黄子韬绷紧了腰小口小口的呼吸，想吐出一句完整的话却被呻吟打断得支离破碎，“哥……慢，你他妈……慢一点！”

      吴亦凡不爽了，节奏就得他一个人控制，多叫床少插嘴这个道理不懂啊。他干脆瘫在那不动了，看黄子韬这下怎么办。

      问：你的按摩棒突然没电了，你怎么办？

      黄子韬翻个白眼，手动呗。他撑着吴亦凡的胸腹，两指之间特意夹住他的乳头，慢慢扭动自己的身体，吴亦凡的鸡巴不是直挺挺的一根，而是像他性向一样有点弯，这个形状最适合操到敏感点，黄子韬一点点试探着，狠狠地蹭过某一点突然一下就把自己操软了腰。他打算缓一缓再动的时候，就被吴亦凡拉着栽到他身上，往上一顶正中那个点，黄子韬被逼得泪花都出来了，后穴的软肉控制不住地谄媚绞着吴亦凡的大家伙。

      “韬，叫点好听的听听。”

      叫你妈呢，我唱首rap给你好不好。

      黄子韬没搭理他，嘴巴紧闭着干脆拟声词也不发，吴亦凡干脆缩了胯发了狠往上顶弄，回回碾过敏感点，黄子韬被他干得声音断断续续地卸出来，“呃！——别，啊……操！不行了，哥哥……”到最后隐隐有点哭腔。吴亦凡凑在他耳边，嘴唇贴着他耳廓轻笑，“韬啊，别急啊，哥哥都给你好不好，嗯？”

      黄子韬没心思理他说了什么，他脚难耐地蹭着床单，分泌过多的唾液从合不拢的唇边留下来，满脸嫣红，只知道呃呃啊啊的叫唤，偶尔服软地加几句哥哥。他已经被完全操熟了，吴亦凡硬邦邦的性器捅进去就是吸吮。

      最后他耳边是吴亦凡粗重的呼吸，他也快要到高潮，他喷射的那瞬间后穴紧紧地裹住了吴亦凡的肉棒，但是却没有意料之中的热烫液体冲进身体里的感觉。他不解地微微睁开眼，就被吴亦凡掐着腰，把肉棒拔出来，然后坐起来，把他的脑袋往胯下摁。他下意识地张开了嘴，一下子就被射进嘴里的粘稠液体呛住。

      他没来得及吞，从他的嘴边溢出来一些，顺着他的下巴滴到漂亮结实的身体上。

      吴亦凡笑着抹了抹他的嘴角：“再去刷次牙吧，韬啊。”


End file.
